Do I Wanna Know?
by Kazeit
Summary: A veces enamorarse es riesgoso. Aún más cuando se disfraza de otras tonterías que esconden la verdad. Aceptar una mentira por evitar perder un momento de gozo es nocivo. 'A veces me gustaría no ser tan solo un adolescente hormonado... y tampoco un masoquista ¿sabes'. Damstophe.


_South park no me pertenece. Soundtrack Sugerido: __**Do I wanna know? - Arctic Monkeys.**__ (Nota: Es de SUMA importancia escucharla)_

**Do I wanna know?**

:;:;:

_…_

**_Have you got color in your cheeks?_**

_…_

Lo veo. Lo observo en silencio por mucho rato sin que él se dé cuenta. Y no sé por qué. Tratar siquiera de analizarlo y llegar a la inminente respuesta me espanta.

Veo su movimiento; su espalda se curva bajo la camisa de deporte y es casi enfermiza la emoción que siento cuando sus vértebras se notan aún bajo ella. Y no lo comprendo. Hace rato que debí haber olvidado todo el asunto y lo mucho que me vuelve loco pensar que él y yo somos ambos hombres… o lo que sigue de niños, por lo menos. Solo sé, que cuando le veo, no sé exactamente qué hacer y eso me molesta increíblemente.

Analizo su expresión. Fuerte; sus ojos son medianos, marrones. Se notan mucho porque los rodea una sombra oscura de ojeras que no se puede quitar, lo sé. Su boca está siempre seca, pero apuesto a que es porque jamás puede dejar de morderse los labios. Sé que se aguanta corajes monumentales y muerde sus labios para callar su frustración.

Sé que tiene un especie de fetiche extraño con las jirafas. Que cosa más rara. Pero reconozco que saber todo esto de una persona sin conocerla muy bien debe ser aún más extraño.

Para futuro, Damien.

_…_

**_Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the tide that sticks around like summat's in your teeth?_**

_…_

Los días siguen pasando, lentos, rápidos… pero ninguno transcurre como necesito que transcurra. Él y yo somos amigos. Al parecer estamos bien en cuanto a eso, pero yo no paro de adecuar cada movimiento que hace con una fantasía que yo me creo. Y odio eso. Porque sé que no es real y jamás me va a corresponder. ¿Será muy tonto imaginar? Tal vez un día llegue a pasar, pero en realidad no lo creo.

Hace frío donde estoy. Y no sé si deba irme, pues él mismo me citó para que le ayude a estudiar. Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de que quiere que estudiemos, porque él va muy bien en todas las asignaturas.

Suspirar tanto en un solo momento debería ser una especie de crimen.

Para futuro, Damien.

_…_

**_Hide some aces up your sleeve?_**

_…_

Me desquicia. No le soporto.

Tiene una manera de pensar que me hace perder la cabeza en el sentido malo y lo peor es que sigo queriendo pelear con él. Esconde tantas maravillas bajo ese manto gruñón y cuando y roso con la punta de los dedos un poco de esa actitud abierta, se cierra y me vuelve loco. Quiero más de él, quiero estar con él. Quiero saber que han sentido sus novias, y saber también si ahora es lo suficientemente maduro para no decir 'te amo' a la semana. Porque me lo contó. Pero al intentar decirle que estaba en lo incorrecto, se alejó bruscamente y me dejó donde estoy, a fuera de la biblioteca, con mucha nieve en el pelo, y un mal presentimiento.

Sonará algo enfermo, pero la cara de frustración y enojo que me mostró no se me pudo hacer más sensual. Quisiera poder tocar sus manos una vez más, y esta vez, un contacto verdadero; no un choque al tratar de alcanzar el sacapuntas del suelo.

Para futuro, Damien.

_…_

**_Have you no idea that you're in deep?_**

_…_

Y siguen pasando los meses. Y le hablo cada vez más. Me alegro, porque no me gusta odiar a nadie y menos cuando me interesa. Tengo confianza suficiente como para tocarle el cabello y alegar que está muy largo, y el me hace el caso suficiente como para cortárselo. Yo le puedo abrazar frente a la gente, y él me corresponde los abrazos, y puedo olerle… Porque tiene un aroma delicado, a hierbas… a mañana… a día de invierno…

Olor Christophe.

Es bastante curioso. A Philip no parece molestarle en lo absoluto ni tampoco a Greg. Es como si no lo notaran o algo así, aunque en realidad, creo que hay algo prohibido en ser tan cercanos. La gente a veces nos ve y puedo leer la pregunta '¿Qué mierda?' en sus rostros. Es molesto. Pero yo no puedo decir nada porque él y yo no somos nada tampoco. Y sería absoluta y rotundamente un auto gol si me pongo a discutir con alguien sobre nuestras muestras de 'cariño-lo que sea'.

Es complicado. Ahora solo quiero estar un rato a solas con él y dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Para futuro, Damien.

_…_

**_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week_**

_…_

Las cosas continúan poniéndose cada vez mejor, o peor, según sea el caso o como me sienta con la situación. Él, sigue igual que siempre, radiante. No sabría decir que contento porque siempre parece odiar todo (y odia todo, en realidad. En especial el brócoli) Nos acercamos demasiado…

A veces él y yo peleamos de juego; él me dice una tontería, y yo se la regreso. Viene un pequeño golpe y una risa, el obtiene uno un poco menos leve y una risa más ácida y empiezan los arañazos y risas irónicas y lo muerdo, y él me muerde, y es muy extraño… Porque una vez tuvimos una de esas peleas en privado, siendo más específico en su casa.

Y sí, creo que sería bueno que diga cómo fue. Comenzó como lo habitual: me burlé de Dior*-su peluche de jirafa-, y se desarrolló como lo habitual; una mordida en la mano, un jalón de cabello, y lo iba al suelo para decirle estúpido y no sé qué más, pero no me esperé que él me tirara primero, y que me mordiera el hombro, y la mejilla, y el cuello… y luego que lo lamiera… y luego que hiciera lo mismo con las orejas…

Me levanté después de que Chris se quedara quieto un segundo viéndome sin decir nada y se levantara lenta y tranquilamente. Creo que tranquilamente, porque sus manos temblaban.

Y me dijo 'Creo que tienes algunas partes sensibles' y me sonrió. Me sonrió con una de esas sonrisas de película y no miento. De esas que dicen en los libros que son radiantes y que nunca se olvidan. Pero esta era diferente. Esta era una sonrisa que das justo después de pagarle a una prostituta. Una que te dice que algo está mal… una tentación… Y era encantadora.

Para futuro, Damien.

_…_

**_How many secrets can you keep?_**

_…_

¿No hablar de lo que pasó debería significar algo? ¿Lo que hizo debería significar algo? ¿Lo que sentí, debe también? A veces me pregunto cómo es que puedo desear estar con él. Como me pregunto cómo ha besado a todas esas chicas. Cuantos labios ha mordido y cuantos pechos ha tocado… A saber si ha dormido con alguien… o si ha tocado a alguien. De pensarlo… Me entran unas ansias horrendas de querer tocarlo. De sentir de nuevo la mordida aunque la siento siendo un fantasma en mi cuello. Y con mis dedos la delineo… y bajo mi mano… más y más… y llega a lo más bajo…

Y termino muy cansado, y arrepentido de pensar en esas cosas, con miedo de imaginar siquiera el rostro que Chris tendría si se enterara que yo me toco pensando en cómo toca él…

Mierda.

Y en la escuela. Él lo toma como un juego. Creo que porque en realidad lo es. Aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene para tocarme el cuello o morderme. Y ahora Greg nos observa un poco raro y Philip también. En realidad no me molesta en lo absoluto ya que Greg me contó que él y Pip se besaron en primer año. Así que no tienen nada que reclamar o decir.

Me asusta sentir lo que siento. Me gusta él. Y me gusta mucho.

Pasan los días, y cada vez me turbo menos cuando a él se le ocurre hacerme sus travesuras. Es más, se las regreso de la forma más _kinky _que se me ocurre. A veces le susurro al oído. O le mando papelitos indecorosos en clase…

Y lo más atrevido que he hecho es pedirle un beso. A lo que me contesta rotundamente con un 'Que no, tío' y una risita extraña. Una risa muy muy extraña que se le ve rara y le desfigura la cara y lo pone rojo.

Y lo peor es que lo sigo encontrando hermoso.

Con el tiempo, mi miedo a pedir algo tan atrevido y a la vez inocente sobrepasó mis límites. Ahora iba como un gato tras de él, restregándome literalmente en su hombro y no había mañana en la escuela en la que no tomara su mano y me sentara con él. Yo seguía creyendo que nada estaba mal porque al fin y al cabo, era un juego, y al parecer a él le gustaba jugar.

Con lo que no conté, fue con la llegada súbita de un rápido movimiento de su mano que marcó todo.

Me soltó la mano una mañana y me dijo al oído

'Sé que no lo dices en broma'

Y yo me quedé helado. No sabía bien a que se refería. ¿Qué se supone que se dice a eso? Siempre odié que fuera un enigmático. '¿Qué?'

'Sé que quieres que te bese en serio. Sé que sientes algo más que curiosidad… pero te pediré el favor de dejar de hacerlo todo notorio… la gente comienza a vernos y es muy incómodo'

Me quedé en blanco. ¿Cuántos secretos puedo guardar? Me gustaría decir que lo que sentí en ese momento fue algo como aceptación tranquila y que simplemente dejé de jugar con su mano con calma. Pero lo que hice fue mirarlo con ojos llorosos y lanzar la mano que tenía él en mi pierna lejos de mí.

Me sentía herido. Estúpido. Cazado y embestido y todo en un solo momento. ¿Se dio cuenta? ¿Sabía lo que sentía por él? No comprendo cómo me sentí tan fatal por algo que no tiene nada de malo. No lo entiendo hasta ahora.

Llegué a esconderme detrás de una de las butacas de la cancha. Y me quedé ahí raspando la nieve dura pegada a la tarima sin saber ni porqué me sentía así. Como desnudo. Y yo solo quería raspar y olvidar…

Pero Dios no me escucha, y a los minutos escuche la nueve crujir y unas botas militares justo a un lado de donde yo estaba sentado. Y me dijo:

'Hey…'

Me sorbí la nariz y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Ridícula y legítimamente estaba llorando, bajo las gradas congeladas, el último día de clase antes de vacaciones, con el protagonista de mis sueños húmedos, sin ser irrespetuoso, ni reírme al decirlo.

Yo dejé su 'Hey' colgando junto con mi mochila en una de las esquilas de fierro y no lo miré.

'Lo siento' le dije.

Y él me volteó hacia él y miró a todos lados antes de verme directamente a los ojos. Me tomó con un brazo sobre los hombros y me besó justo en los labios. Exactamente después de susurrar un 'somos bros ¿no?'…

Y le tuve que preguntar la hora a Pip, y el día a Greg y preguntarme a mí mismo si estaba soñando. Pero Chris me mantuvo al tanto. No estaba soñando…

Después de eso, todo quedó en un acuerdo mudo. Nadie decía nada, y todo se resolvía bajo las gradas del gimnasio.

Para futuro, Damien.

_…_

**_Because there's this tune I've found that makes me think of you somehow _**

_…_

Buscábamos cada momento para estar lo más juntos posibles. Me cogía de la mano o yo le abrazaba. O ambas. Y nos excusábamos con el hecho de que éramos amigos muy cercanos.

Hubo momentos increíblemente lindos. Días enteros sin clases en las que nos íbamos los cuatro a comprar algo de comer y nos sentábamos tranquilamente frente al lago Stark a hablar de cosas estúpidas y a jugar verdad o reto. Me sentía de maravilla. No podría estar más a gusto con todo.

Pero no todo dura cien años, y si lo hace no está exento de recibir daño.

Chris conoció a un muchacho increíblemente atractivo de su mismo taller. Y se hizo su amigo instantáneamente. Había recesos, clases, y chats en los que solo hablaba una persona y de un solo tópico; él y el chico.

'Y lo mejor es que sabe cómo dejarte lo suficientemente aturdido como para noquearte al segundo' me dijo un día, contándome otra de sus aventuras con El Maravilloso, que nunca supe su nombre. Me estaba hartando. Me enojaba que el poco tiempo que ahora teníamos de hablar solo lo utilizara para hablarme de él y de nadie más.

Y un día me dijo

'Ya quiero que sean vacaciones, me dijo que si quería, podría ir con él y sus primos a un hotel al sur'

'Vaya' le dije, estaba claramente enojado, pues yo le había dicho amablemente que si él quería podía venir con mi familia a la montaña. Pero no me escuchó, como se hacía común y yo solo quería desfallecer ahí mismo de risa.

Y las cosas subían de tono, también, dejando de lado mis corajes.

Nos tocábamos más.

Y él hacía más ruido.

_…_

**_And I play it on repeat until I fall asleep  
Spilling drinks on my settee_**

_…_

Descubrí que su punto débil es su espalda, justo en medio de esos dos huesos que conectan los brazos al cuerpo y que a veces sobresalen.

Lo tenía acostado en cama, sin camisa y le hacía chupetones en las clavículas. Mi corazón estaba que explotaba, lo recuerdo. Rasgaba su cintura con las uñas y le mordía el labio únicamente porque sabía que le enojaba mucho. Me subí sobre él y me apoyé en las manos. Me sentía un poco extraño, porque su cuarto tiene un espejo de cuerpo entero al lado de la cama, y yo veía la curva de mi espalda y mi pose en él.

Era una curva de la que estoy seguro que se deslizaría un carrito de juguete con facilidad, y me sentí muy extraño. Sentía pequeñas punzadas en la entrepierna y una presión que me decía que hiciera algo rápido. Solo me concentraba en quitarle el cabello de la cara y besarle fuerte.

Puse mi mano bajo él y pase mi dedo rozando a penas su espalda desnuda y me espanté horrendo al sentir súbitamente su estómago contra el mío y más aún cuando perdí el equilibrio y terminé derrumbándome a un lado de la angosta cama.

Cuando volví a mirar, su cara estaba increíblemente roja, y yo no sabía que sentir. Me acerqué un poco más, y volví a besarlo y a pasar mis manos sobre su espalda, bajando, bajando hasta llegar a dentro de su pantalón y no pedí permiso para manosearle por dentro de la ropa interior.

Creo que es la cosa más suave que he tocado.

Lo recosté boca arriba y comencé a besar su estómago, pero me detuvo.

'No voy a hacerlo'

Lo miré espantado. Como cuando esa sensación de agua fría cayendo por tu pecho llega, y comencé a temblar.

'Lo entiendo' le dije.

Y ambos pasamos el resto de la tarde haciendo nada hasta que yo me tuve que ir.

Pero esa noche me quedé pensando. ¿Por qué yo si quiero hacerlo con él? ¿Por qué yo en realidad deseo darle mi todo a él? Y ¿Por qué él no me puede dar su todo a mí?

Lo analicé tanto esa noche, que creo que no pude dormir.

Para futuro, Damien.

…

**_Do i wanna Know?_**

**_If this feeling flows both ways_**

…

Hasta el momento no sospechaba que pasaría nada malo respecto a lo que sentía se me lo seguía callando. Callaba todo lo que sentía por seguir jugando a lo que sea, ilusionado en que era algo serio tal vez, algo mutuo. Pero no lo era.

'Me gusta él' me dijo un día. 'Creo que debería hablarle más'

Se me cayó el café y de paso los brillos de diva que imaginariamente me ponía cada día por la alegría que me hacía sentir. Y los escuché crujir.

'¿Quién?' le dije, esperando a que fuera una broma o algo. Pero me lo repitió alto, fuerte y claro, con su acento marcado, y sin la sonrisa de pagarle a la prostituta… si no una sonrisa sin dientes, y verdadera. Una de esas que te da pena mostrar porque sabes que es pura.

Y me dolió tanto… y grité como nunca para mis adentros porque fue algo que no me esperaba. Pero lo ignoré y mi sonrisa de ingenuo volvió cuando me pidió acompañarlo a las gradas.

Lo besé intenso, como si quisiera arrancarle todo deseo de otra persona. Quise ser egoísta y morderlo, y marcarlo y reclamarlo pero entendía, que no era mio.

Y mejor no me dejé en ridículo. Solo me senté en una banca y esperé a que mamá pasara por mi, y seguí sonriendo como un muñeco de porcelana.

_…_

**_Its hard to see you go._**

**_I'm sorta hoping that you'd stay_**

_…_

Y seguíamos haciendo lo mismo. Yo le dejaba en claro lo que sentía y siempre seguíamos con lo mismo. Yo seguía con lo mismo. Y me lastimaba, pues él se iba con cualquiera que encontrara y yo le veía con una sonrisa en la cara.

Porque no eramos nada. Y el que dice eso de 'Somos más que amigos pero menos que novios. Perfecto' es un pendejo. No es divertido.

Y a la larga, siempre duele.

Yo no decía nada. Nuca decía nada. Solo era un muñeco de porcelana que sonreía solo porque tenía la sonrisa pintada y porque no quiere perder lo que le mantiene contento.

Y mi martirio seguía.

Él se iba, me besaba, yo me sentía feliz, se iba de nuevo, y no volvía para estar conmigo… Y sé que es egoísta. Sé que tengo otros amigos, pero a veces uno se queda si saber que hacer.

_…_

**_Baby we both know  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_**

_…_

Y eran días de clase enteros, en los que fingíamos ser distantes, solo amigos, compañeros. Una que otra pregunta sobre la clase. Pero despues todo era nubes y estrellas en su ropa interior.

Nunca me dejó torcarlo limpiamente ni quiso tocarme. Ahí fue cuando comencé a decirle las cosas mas dulces que se me ocurrían para que me contestara con un simple gracias o no es cierto no soy lindo. Y era frustrante.

Me exigía.

Me exigía que le sonriera sinceramente, que le diera el corazón cuando él iba a comer corazones con otras personas.

Y sigue siendo terrible.

Para futuro, Damien.

_…_

**_Crawling back to you_**

**_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?  
Cause I always do_**

_…_

Seguí haciendo lo mismo. Arrastrándome hacia él. Buscando la sombra de su cariño para hacerme más daño. Entonces asumí que era mi droga.

Una droga tan nociva que no hace daño físico.

Un daño fatal que hace que te arrastres.

Le mandaba todo tipo de cariños y arrumacos patéticos intentando recatar lo que desde un principio supe bien que estaba muerto y no funcionaría.

Me preocupaba por Chris. Por su bien. Cuando salimos de secundaria diario mensajeaba y le pedía de favor que me contara absolutamente todo lo que hacía. Yo le contestaba con hipocresía, una sonrisa de maniquí, bien abierta y falsa, y lo ocultaba todo con un emoticón.

Un coraje horrendo al saber de sus nuevos amigos, de la chica linda de su salón que le hablaba ahora y me pedía consejo para salir con ella. Y me preguntaba a veces, si había un alguien especial conmigo, pero yo le decía que no… en realidad, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ser suyo como para hacer mio a alguien más.

_…_

**_Well baby I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new  
Now I've thought it through  
Crawling back to you_**

…

Y así seguí por mucho tiempo. Hasta que me harté. Ya estaba harto de este puto juego sin sentido.

Para futuro, Damien.

_…_

**_Do i wanna Know?_**

_…_

Y hoy lo veo. Lo veo y suspiro como aquella clase de educación física en la que me enamoré de él. Y me pregunto si alguna vez él habrá suspirado por mí, en los rincones vacíos, y en las noches solitarias. Aunque no lo creo en realidad, yo no soy una prioridad como el supone una para mi.

¿Alguna vez ha pensado en lo que hago? Porque yo siempre lo pienso. Aunque le miento al estar bien, porque no espero que venga a ayudar. Antes de todo es mi amigo, y mi deber no es molestarle.

Ahora lo veo. Y viene hacia mí. Solo me saluda con un cabeceo y lo veo increíblemente guapo despues de medio año de preparatoria sin verlo.

Sus labios están pintados. Pero el jamás se pone colorete, naturalmente de alguna chica. Y yo sigo siendo un puto juguete.

-Hola, Damy- me dice entusiasta.

-Voy a terminar con esto, Christophe.- le digo.

_…_

**_Too busy being yours to fall_**

_…_

Su cara es una pregunta. Mi voz dice una respuesta.

-A veces quiero dejar de ser solo un adolescente hormonado, y masoquista, ¿sabes?- hago un esfuerzo, es increíble lo mucho que duele, ¡Y nunca fuimos nada!

El ya no habla. Solo me mira como si se disculpara con la mirada.

-Pero gracias. Porque fue increíble estar contigo.

Y me mira con los ojos bien abiertos. Estoy casi seguro de que va a hablar, pero en cuanto observo que su mandíbula se aprieta, descarto la idea.

_…_

**_Hard to see you go  
Ever thought of calling darling?_**

_…_

-Yo te deseo suerte con ella, o con él, o con quien sea.

Me levanté del pequeño sillón del café y me dí la vuelta para irme.

_…_

**_Do i wanna Know?_**

…

Di un paso hacia adelante y me quedé parado para voltear a verlo sobre el hombro. Su cara estaba brillante, y el mismo estaba destruido.

-Después de todo, somos bros ¿No?

Y pise la acera, para ya no volver a pisarla jamás.

**_Do you want me crawling back to you?_**

~Finito~

* * *

Everyone finds love in the end. Remember it.


End file.
